issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dietrich Wilhelm von Kriegstahl
"God Save Me" '- Dietrich Kriegstahl's '''prayer before murdering Allied POW's '''Leutnant Dietrich Wilhelm von Kriegstahl' is currently a German Junior Officer serving under the 21. Panzer Division, one of the two divisions making up the infamous Deutches Afrikakorps. He is a approximately 40 years old during the first year of the Second World War. Dietrich is a long-serving soldier and a veteran of the Great War. Early Life Dietrich Kriegstahl was born in Kiel, Northern Germany in the year 1837 to a family with a long, proud warrior lineage. His father was a sailor in the Imperial German Navy who was killed in an accidental explosion when Dietrich was a young boy. Kriegstahl attended St. Thomas Boy's Academy in Leipzig, Germany from years 8-12, showing extreme aptitude in fencing, earning the nickname "Little Wasp". Dietrich was called back to Kiel by his borderline-psycopathic mother who, in one of her many beatings, damaged the young boy's reproductive organs and broke two major bones. At age thirteen he was taken from his abusive mother by the authorities and placed in the care of Dr. Zachiarus Witt, one of Dietrich's school teachers. He lived with Witt for the remainder of his teenage years, inheriting a love of sailing from his guardian. Service In the Imperial German Reichsheer Dietrich, hoping to further his family's soldier heritage, enlisted in Kaiser Wilhelm's Reichsheer'' ''immediatly after graduation. He was put through a grueling training process to become part of the ruthless German War Machine. After completing basic training and advanced arms training he was given three-days leave in his home city. Dietrich chose to visit Dr. Witt on his break, who was disgusted by the habits of smoking and swearing picked up in the enlisted forces. After a fierce argument between Kriegstahl and his former guardian the young German soldier became violent, punching his mentor two times in the face and leaving the unconcious elderly man to die in a puddle of his own blood. Soon after the encounter with Witt Kriegstahl was accepted into Officer's Cadet School in Berlin. After beginning his courses in late 1913 the soldier started to become dangerously guilty about injuring and possibly killing the old man, turning to the Catholic faith to lead him through. After having a major spiritual encounter he described as a "miracle" Dietrich no longer felt remorse, focusing completely on his studies. Kriegstahl graduated the academy with flying colors, recieving the rank of Lieutenant. He was immediatly transferred to a checkpoint on the German-French border and put in-charge of the day-to-day runnings of a border post. World War I Upon assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand Dietrich spearheaded into France with the rest of the German forces, driving north towards Paris in 1914. Kriegstahl and his platoon were mostly assigned to guarding Medical convoys and supply caravans, for the young Lieutenant was deemed too headstrong and sporadic to be put on the frontlines. During the First Battle of the Marne Dietrich was deployed to try and stop the rapidly advancing Allied troops. Defying the orders of his superiors Kriegstahl ordered a charge across no-man's land, but was strafed heavil by British Sopwith Camel aircraft. His whole platoon was butchered and Dietrich himself was wounded in several places, passing out in the middle of the muddy battlefield from blood loss. When Kriegstahl woke he was being cared for at a French hospital just outside of the front lines. After recovering from his wounds Dietrich was sent north to a Prisoner of War camp in Northern France, and then moved again to a camp in Southern England. The Lieutenant spent the rest of the Great War in the British camp, eventually freed after Kaiser Wilhelm surrendered and the Treaty of Versailles was signed. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders